


Leucistic Dreaming

by deLioncourts



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Envenomation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, SnakeDemon!Seoho, Succubi & Incubi, Warlock!Keonhee, Warlocks, apologies to keonhee once again, god these tags make it seem a lot worse than it is, let keonhee fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLioncourts/pseuds/deLioncourts
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple summoning spell. Something quick and easy so he could practice for the upcoming exams. A couple of fairies, a djinn perhaps, not....this...
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 24
Kudos: 85





	Leucistic Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh i don't have an excuse for this. just needed snake demon seoho out of my brain. enjoy!

Summoning was never Keonhee’s strong suit. Even as a burgeoning warlock in his early years he knew his focus and strength would be in potion making. He had a knack for studying herbs and brewing concoctions that had earned him a spot in the Sorcerer's Academy well ahead of the peers in his age range. Drawing runes and conjuring were skills he definitely needed to hone but he never could have imagined it would be this bad.

There had to be some kind of mistake. He scrambles for the paper Dongju had given him, eyes scanning the drawings laid out in chalk along the floorboards. Everything was a match. He’d said the incantation properly, he’d lit the right amount of candles, so how…..

“Is there a problem, darling?” The creature perched at the foot of his bed drawls, startling Keonhee from his thoughts and causing him to knock over the candle nearest to where he’s sat, in the middle of the circle drawn out in the center of the floor. Quickly he blows the rest of them out before he accidentally sets fire to his dorm room. He stamps down the looming sensation of terror and tries to meet the creature’s gaze. 

It was just supposed to be a simple summoning spell. Something quick and easy so he could practice for the upcoming exams. A couple of fairies, a djinn perhaps, not.... _this._

The demon (Keonhee could think of no other term for something of this magnitude) that sat before him was alluringly beautiful and yet haunting in its bestial qualities. Human in form, for the most part, except for the patterned white scales dotted along the sides of his neck down to its- _his_ chest and the top of his forearms. A long white tail flicked impatiently from where it was stretched out beside him. 

“I-I think something went wrong. I didn’t mean to- what _are_ you?” Keonhee stammers, watching as the demon stands and makes his way towards him. His legs are clad in leather and the robe that hangs off his shoulders is a dark emerald green. Even his movement is snakelike, fluid and hypnotizing as he crouches to look Keonhee directly in the eyes. His hair is a pale orange and his irises are gleaming like gold set around vertical serpentine pupils. Even in the dimly lit room his scales glitter and shine as the light catches them. As scared as Keonhee feels in this moment, his hand twitches with the impulse to reach out and touch.

“I am what the gods fearing people of this earth call an incubus. But you, pretty master, may call me Seoho if you like. It’s what they of the common tongue have always called me.”

An incubus...Keonhee almost chokes at the creature’s, _Seoho’s_ , words. He knows exactly what demons of this caliber are usually summoned for. His skin prickles at the thought. 

“Master?? Oh no no _no_ , there’s been some kind of a mix up.” He leaps to his feet and looks over the incantation again, searching desperately for answers in the pages that barely made sense to him in the first place. “I must have said some words wrong, this can’t possibly be the right spell. I’m sorry, um, Seoho is it? I apologize for wasting what I’m sure is your precious time. But you can go back to….wherever it is you’re from. This was just all one big mistake.” 

Seoho scoffs. He stretches out onto the floor on his side and rests his head on his hand, eyes looking wicked and bemused.

“Doesn’t work like that I’m afraid. You summoned me. And as an incubus, one of the best I assure you, I have a contract to fulfill. So unless you have the proper incantation to send me back, I’m here until it’s complete.”

Seoho’s tail reaches out and slithers around Keonhee’s ankle suggestively. He yelps in surprise, shakes off the offending appendage and makes a move towards the door, determined to find a solution that doesn’t involve giving his body to a god knows what.

“Just...stay here. I’ll figure this out.” Seoho looks at him with a bored expression but waves his hand in acknowledgement. Keonhee bolts and slams the door behind him. Resting his head against the cold wood he racks his brain trying to think of how the _hell_ he managed to end up with a fucking sex demon lying around in the middle of his dorm room. Dongju had said- 

Suddenly the wailing realization sirens in his head start to go off. _Dongju…_

He takes off down the hall and around the corner to the last door on the left, knocking with all the fury he can muster.

“You little SHIT, open this door!”

A shorter boy with dark brown hair and an affronted expression answers, who soon after bursts into a fit of laughter as he takes in Keonhee’s disheveled appearance.

“How’s the spell work going? Made any new friends?” 

It takes all of Keonhee’s will not to hex the smaller boy into the next century.

“A hilarious joke, truly.” The sarcasm drips from Keonhee’s lips like honey. “Is this payback for the love potion? I already told you that was Dongmyeong’s idea. You know no one is ever going to say no to him. Now please, give me the counter spell to send this…. _thing_ ….back to whatever realm it came from before it eats me alive.” 

Dongju’s expression suddenly turns sheepish. He reaches up to scratch the back of his neck and is decidedly not looking Keonhee in the eyes.

“I um...well, I don’t have one.” He rushes to continue before Keonhee can open his mouth to berate him. “I got it off of one of Geonhak’s friends. You know those upperclassmen that are always hanging around the outskirts of the woods trying to summon Manon or whatever new fad pagan deity is hot this month. That’s all they gave me. Look, don’t these things just feed off sexual energy? When was the last time you even got laid? Think of this as a gift from your adoring friend. Now get out of my doorway I have to study.” 

The door slams in Keonhee’s face and he’s left standing in the hallway bewildered and without a solution. 

  
  


\-------

  
  
  


It’s a little over two hours later that he returns to his room, cursed and defeated. The curse had manifested itself from a poorly timed dodge to a rather annoying fire spell sent his way from the warlocks in the woods. He’d enlisted Hwanwoong to try and help him search the almanacs for a counter summons and when they’d come up empty, his friend had suggested they go straight to the source. 

Keonhee had thought a simple “no” would have sufficed, but it seemed the upperclassmen were into way more shady dealings then he’d originally thought and they didn’t take too kindly to him poking around without any way to pay for their time. He wondered how the hell Geonhak had even gotten involved with them in the first place. But he supposed their leader, the dark haired boy with the obnoxiously self-coined alias Ravn, could be rather charming at times.

So he heads back to his dorm room with his tail between his legs and subsequently out of viable options.

“Hey! What are you doing? You better not be thinking about eating that.” Keonhee shouts as he returns, rushing forward to pry Lilith, his albino ball python, out of Seoho’s hands. He coos softly, looking over his pet for damage and setting her gently back in her cage.

"Ophiophagy is not in my blood. Snakes eating other snakes. Barbaric really. We were simply just having a little chat.”

“She can speak to you?” Keonhee balks. 

“Yes, of course. She enjoys your company quite a bit.” Seoho nods nonchalantly and takes a seat on the edge of his bed, slit eyes sparkling with amusement. “She also had a lot to say about your sex life. Or, well, lack thereof.”

Keonhee feels the blush rise up the back of his neck as he stares at his beloved pet, betrayed. She quirks her head knowingly at him in return, flicking her tongue once and then proceeding to slither into her hide. He grumbles that she needs to mind her own business before he turns his attention back to where Seoho is peering at him curiously.

“What happened to you?” The incubus asks, joking manner turned quietly serious as he gestures to Keonhee’s neck. 

The boy brings a hand up to where the hex had left a long trail of burn marks, running like perforated veins from the side of his face down to his collarbone.

“Had a run-in with the lovely people who acquired the spell that brought you here.” Keonhee sighs. “There’s no counter spell to speak of, apparently. At least not one I can get my hands on. Looks like we’ll have to settle this the old fashioned way. Unless you feel like being my roommate for the next several millennia.”

Seoho shakes his head and smiles, softly and almost fond. An odd gesture for a demon, Keonhee thinks. But then again this really is the only demon he’s ever met. Seoho pats the bed beside him and Keonhee complies. The sooner he gets this over with, the sooner he can return to whatever semblance of normalcy he had built for himself. The first order of business will be to make sure Dongju’s karma comes back three fold. 

Taking Keonhee by the chin, Seoho tilts his head and inspects the burns further. He scrunches his nose and clicks his forked tongue in thought before coming to a conclusion. 

“I can fix this. It’s a pretty mediocre brand of spellwork fortunately. A little bit of my venom should do the trick.” 

“Venom??” Keonhee gapes. “Won’t that kill me?”

Seoho laughs, a high tinkling sound that crinkles his eyes and Keonhee’s traitorous brain finds it endearing. He really is an alluring creature. Beautiful to a level of ethereality like he’s never seen before. Keonhee knows that’s the sole purpose of an incubus, to attract and seduce, but he still feels a little silly that he’s falling for it so easily. 

“No it will not, Master, not unless I will it to. But it does have healing properties.”

“Oh, well, then I suppose that’s fine. And stop calling me Master. It’s weird. My name is Keonhee.”

“ _Keonhee.”_ Seoho rolls the word between his lips and Keonhee shivers. The demon’s eyes glint as his tongue flicks out to taste the shift in the air.

“There’s something else you should know. The bite will heal your wounds but the venom has been known to act as an aphrodisiac of sorts. One of the many delightful side effects of being one of my kind I’m afraid. It won’t make you do anything against your will it simply just...heightens the experience. I will not envenomate you without your consent. It’s no fun for either of us that way.”

Keonhee takes in a slow breath and considers his options. He’d already resigned himself to seeing where this would lead but he can’t help the tingling sensation of excitement he feels starting to creep in and warm his blood. Perhaps it’s the general pull of the aura of an incubus. The idea of a once in a lifetime experience with something so outside of his comfort zone that he starts to feel the familiar ache in his bones. He wants this. He wants Seoho.

“O-okay. Yeah. Let’s do this. But can I ask you something first?” 

Seoho nods, sliding in closer and wrapping a hand lightly around the back of Keonhee’s neck. 

Keonhee’s just curious. He’d always expected creatures of this ilk to be more gruesome. Forceful even. 

“Why are you being so kind to me?” 

Seoho’s smile is seductive, fanged and snakelike true to his nature but not without a playful hint of tenderness that Keonhee wants to consume.

“I’m a demon, darling, not a monster…” 

He speaks the words against Keonhee’s lips before capturing them with his own, kissing him firm and with a practiced purpose. Keonhee tries his best to keep up, licking into Seoho’s mouth and shuddering at the sensation of his tongue where it splits against his. The feeling is foreign and thrilling and Keonhee quickly finds that when faced with a centuries old creature who’s one job it is to feed off sexual desire, all he can do is take what he is given.

Seoho moves to pepper his lips along his jaw and down the vast column of Keonhee’s throat. He nips gently along the scarred skin before glancing up at the boy, fangs bared for one final confirmation. 

Keonhee nods and shifts, bearing more of his neck almost in a show of submission and he can hear Seoho hiss softly against his skin. A sharp piercing pain spreads as he bites down. It only hurts for a second, the venom seeping in numbing the bite as it enters his veins. Seoho licks over the bite marks before straightening up to inspect the wound. 

The result is almost instantaneous. Keonhee can see from the mirror on the desk behind him as his skin slowly patches itself together, knitting and healing in seconds like he’d never been cursed in the first place.

“Holy shit,” He breathes. “That’s impressive.”

“That’s just the beginning.” Seoho smirks, moving to pull Keonhee’s sweater over his head, exposing more delicious, unmarked skin. He places a scaled hand against his shoulder and presses Keonhee back against the bed, moving to slot between his legs.

The change in orientation knocks Keonhee off his axis and that’s when he notices the venom start to take effect. The sheets at his back feel so soft against his skin, like every nerve ending is becoming amplified. He feels the warmth spread through his arms, across his chest and into the pit of his gut. He bites back a whimper as Seoho unties the knot that holds his robes together, shrugging the material off his shoulders and tossing it to the floor. 

The demon’s body is immaculate, sculpted muscle and patterned scales dancing along his sides. The white in them fades to a baby pink around the edges and Keonhee moans softly as he runs his hands against them, the cooling sensation like water against the burning warmth of his fingertips.

Seoho bends to kiss him again and Keonhee is starting to become dizzy with want. He’s fully hard from practically nothing, the venom pulsing beats in his veins as he fists his hands in the sheets. Seoho deftly rids him of the rest of his clothes, leaving him hot and bare beneath him. He snakes a hand around Keonhee’s length, relishing in the high keening sound it pulls from his throat. Seoho trails his lips down his chest, pausing now and again to knead little marks into his skin and Keonhee is practically spinning. All it takes is a nip of fangs around his nipple and a few short stokes of his hand and Keonhee’s spilling onto his stomach, crying out from the heightened sensitivity.

He opens his eyes and tries to catch his breath, glancing up at Seoho who’s licking the remnants of his release off his hand and looking like the picture perfect definition of sin. Keonhee notes a bit bleary that he's still hard, the edge of the venom gone but still a steady pulse in his limbs. Seoho’s tail slithers up and wraps around his leg, rubbing soothing circles along his inner thigh. 

Seoho groans with delight as he spreads his legs further and that’s when Keonhee realizes he feels wet. Not just from the cum slowly drying on his stomach but from the slick salient liquid dripping out from between his thighs. 

“What the fuck _is that?_ ” Keonhee feels a mild panic trying to cut through the fog of lust addling his brain. He sits up and Seoho’s quick to soothe him, kissing him once and then again until he’s melting back into the bed.

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s just a side effect of the bite. It’s a rare one, but rather fun and useful I might add. Here, I’ll show you. Turn around for me, baby.” 

Keonhee whimpers and Seoho doesn’t miss the way his dick twitches at the pet name, slowly moving Keonhee onto his stomach and adjusting his hips up for easier access. Seoho rids himself of the rest of his clothes and dips back onto the bed. Over his shoulder Keonhee can finally see all of him, cock thick and full between his legs, the sole reason he was created. He moans into his arm as he feels more slick trickle down his leg. 

This time Seoho’s there to catch it, running his tongue up smooth skin until he reaches his destination. He licks one long stripe against Keonhee’s fluttering hole and his legs nearly buckle from the feeling. He laps against the sensitive skin and relishes in the crescendo of bitten off cries and pleading from the boy at his mercy, music to his ears when he finally slips a finger inside. 

One becomes two and then three, deft hands from years of practice and the easy glide of Keonhee’s giving body stretching out around his fingers. Keonhee can feel the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He’s panting and begging with abandon now, nerves crackling like fireworks and limbs shaking with the effort to stay upright.

“Seoho, _please._ Please god-” Keonhee sobs as Seoho crooks his fingers just right. The demon looms over him, voice low and saccharine sweet. 

“God? There is no god where I’m from darling. Now tell me what you want.”

Keonhee trembles, so consumed with desire that he doesn't have it in him to be anything but shameless.

“Fuck me, please. I need it. I can’t. I _can’t_ …”

Seoho removes his fingers and dips forward to press a kiss against his tear-stained cheek, licking his lips and humming at the taste. Keonhee isn’t the only one affected. Seoho is fuller than he has been in years, practically vibrating with the delicious energy radiating off the boy below him in waves. If he could keep him in this bed forever he would. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna give you what you need.” Seoho lilts, lining himself up and pressing in, hissing a shaky breath against Keonhee’s shoulders as he finally gets to feel the delicate heat around his cock. He gives the boy a moment to adjust, sliding back slowly only when he feels Keonhee’s hips rut back against him.

His thrusts are brutal and precise causing Keonhee’s legs to finally give out. The hands against his hips are hard enough to bruise as Seoho pins him against the mattress, fucking in deep and rendering him pliant and helpless to do much else much but whimper and cry as he squirms against him. Seoho moans low, feeling the cloud of lust and vitality enveloping him, every thick wet slide into him sending Keonhee hurtling closer towards the edge and Seoho has never felt more powerful. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Keonhee. Perfect. I wish you could see yourself.” Seoho pants against his ear. “I could keep you forever.” 

“Seoho...yes...p-please, I’m so close-” Keonhee babbles and Seoho finally takes pity on him. His tail moves to wrap around Keonhee’s waist and pull him up against his chest. Seoho steadies him with one hand on his neck while the other wraps around him, stroking in time with his hips even as they start to falter. He tilts Keonhee’s head to whisper filth against his lips.

“Come for me baby, make me your god.”

And that’s all it takes. Keonhee screams against his mouth and comes harder than he ever has in his life. He grasps at Seoho’s arms around him as he shakes from the weight of it, leaking over his fist and onto his cock where it’s buried inside him. Seoho gasps as he follows seconds after, thread finally unravelling as he comes undone.

He pulls out and lays Keohee’s spent body down as delicately as he can manage, almost feeling guilty at the state of him and the mess they’ve made around them. Keonhee’s eyes are closed and his breathing is slowing, the venom’s effect finally waning and his energy drained. 

Using his own magic he cleans them both up, waving a hand to redress himself in an instant. He drapes the blanket over Keonhee’s sleeping form and looks back at him one last time. He smiles, feeling lighter than he has in a century, glad the counter spell never existed in the first place. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


Keonhee wakes the next morning to the sunlight beaming down from the windows and a soreness in his muscles unlike any he’s ever felt before. He groans, sleep addled brain reminding him that what he’d experienced last night was in fact, not a dream.

He sits up and looks around. The room is quiet. He’s alone with nothing but Lilith’s judgmental gaze from where she’s emerged from her cave. It must have worked. Seoho able to return to whatever realm he came from leaving Keonhee to go back to his life after having experienced probably the best sex he’ll ever encounter. That thought makes the tiny ache of regret start to throb inside his ribcage.

There’s a note on his pillow when he lays back down. He picks it up to see tidy handwriting scrawled in black ink. A symbol of a snake at the bottom like a brand. He grins despite himself.

  
  


_If you’re ever in need of my services again, you know where to find me_. 

  
_-S_

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written full blown smut to this extent before so apologies if it was a pile of hot garbage. this was a labor of love so comments and thoughts are always welcome and appreciated. thank you to all my wonderful writer pals who cheered me on. 
> 
> and as always if you're 18+ you can find me on[Twitter!](https://twitter.com/asaphyunjin)


End file.
